wings_of_phoenixfandomcom-20200214-history
Han
Han is the current leader of Phoenix Corps, taking over the mantle after Shaun, the previous leader, became the commander of Logenian Police. He was a lone wolf bounty hunter before joining AMCC, notorious in Sargullia for his crazy fast dual wielding swordsmanship and his glaring black outfit, earning him the nickname "Shouting Black". Constantly feeling that he's leading an empty and meaningless life, Han was driven by the desire to feel alive. He led a dangerous life and took down big targets after the other like a death seeker, before Shaun scouted him into the corps. A quick visit to the HQ and Han realized that the corps is full of people like himself, yet they are content with their lives and seemed happy being with one another. Han accepted Shaun's offer, hoping to find his calling in life. He quickly developed a sense of camaraderie with the other corps members and was quick to gain their trust despite his aloof outward appearance. Later, he received the leadership of the corps from Shaun and the previous captains. Appearance Han is a very thin, borderline scrawny guy, with a primly trimmed jet black hair. His small build optimizes his agility and maneuverability, making him very hard to be targeted. Black clothing is a huge part of his wardrobe, his signature outfit being a jetblack longcoat. Han's rapid movement in combat situations often results in roaring flashes of black after-images all over the battlefield. He has a non-threatening baby face and a plain average joe outward appearance, which, combined with his seemingly fragile physique, totally undermines his status as the leader of the corps. There have been numerous instances when people mistook other members as the corps leader "Shouting Black". A running joke is when Saeko, the freshman with little combat experience but has an imposing aura, is often mistaken as Han by the general public. Personality A calm guy who shows little to no emotions. Han is very practical and gets the job done with frightening efficiency. Due to his constant poker face and minimal facial expression, it is very hard to tell what Han is currently thinking. People outside the corps often misunderstood him for being anti-social when actually he is shy and not built for public speaking. Even after taking over the leadership mantle, Han still shows his lone wolf tendency from time to time, taking independent actions without informing the rest of the team. His quiet and reserved personality can sometimes be a hindrance when dealing with the military's higher authority and LOGOS, especially since he is the leader of Phoenix Corps. There have been a few occasions where Han was pushed around by the superiors to do their bidding and needs Rui's backup to stand his ground. Even though he does not really show it in his minuscule expressions, he cares a great deal about the corps. Fighting Style Even though he does not have the burst potential of Joel or the toughness of Kang, Han's agility and reflexes are top notch, being able to precisely dodge incoming sword attacks by just a hair's breadth and dish out a number of blows at the same time. He uses that agility to maneuver in and out of the battlefield while consistently pressuring his targets with constant damage over time. As a bounty hunter cum assassin, he has a range of various poison in his repertoire and has developed an immunity towards poisonous substance to a certain degree. To put it in simple terms, Han is like a hornet. He might be fragile and does not pack a lot of punch but he is very fast, painful, annoying, keep on circling around you and refuses to die. Against lower rank soldiers and monsters, a single poisonous hornet might easily break their formation and lower their morale. With the above tools in his arsenal, Han specializes in neutralizing a great number of low ranked enemies or monsters. Han's modus operandi is to dive in the middle of the battlefield, relying on his uncanny dodging ability, and simply start slicing and dicing everywhere to slowly exhaust the enemy forces. He is usually followed up by Aren or Rui for maximum efficiency. Strengths * Poison mastery. Han employs poison of various nature in his arsenal and is immune to poisonous substance to a certain degree. * Very agile with high maneuverability. Han takes the first initiative to attack and issue an assault command in combat situations. * High survivability with his natural reflexes and sword arts that decreases the accuracy of his opponents. * "Dragon Install", ''active offense buff that Han has learned from Clare. He has increased strength, speed, and endurance when the buff is active, but suffers from rapidly depleting energy. * A very solid starting member with no apparent weaknesses, available early in the story. Weaknesses * Not a solid burst damage dealer. He is more of a decoy character to soften and distract major enemies with sustained damage. * As the story progresses, you get more characters that outshines Han, making him an obsolete damage dealer. * Rather low on defense and health, relying only on his high evasion rate. * One of the few veteran members who receives no plot-related power level upgrades whatsoever -aside from getting new weapons-. Han must always keep Dragon Install active in order to keep up his DPS with other damage dealing characters late in the story, this drains his energy a lot. Leitmotif Trivia * Kirito from '''Sword Art Online' was chosen as the model because it was the real life Han's first action oriented cosplay where he actually spent a few months under Muay Thai and Wushu training to perform better on stage. * The character Han's personality is based on Kirito's beta tester impression. Unlike Kirito's apparent Gary Stu personality as the story progresses, Han is consistently calm and stoic, more like Chirico Cuvie from VOTOMS. * Unlike that shitrito in SAO, Han does not have his own harem in real life. Whatever shipteases that are applicable to him do not reflect his real life relationship. * The character